User blog:JWarrior89/Season 3 Episode 7: Cerberus vs Brotherhood of Nod (Rematch)
Cerberus: The pro-human paramilitary group headed by The Illusive Man, who seek to advance humanity's place in the galaxy by any means necessary... The Brotherhood of Nod: The fanatical militant religious cult dedicated to Kane and the spread of Tiberium across the Earth... Who... is... DEADLIEST!? Cerberus Cerberus is a human-survivalist paramilitary group led by the enigmatic Illusive Man. Cerberus' core belief is that humans deserve a greater role in the galactic community, and that the Systems Alliance is too hamstrung by law and public opinion to stand up effectively to the Citadel races. Any methods of advancing humanity's ascension are justified, including illegal or dangerous experimentation, terrorist activities, sabotage and assassination. Cerberus operatives accept that these methods are brutal, but believe history will vindicate them. Nevertheless, both the Systems Alliance and the Citadel Council have declared Cerberus to be a terrorist organization and will prosecute identified Cerberus agents accordingly. * For more information, click here: Brotherhood of Nod The Brotherhood of Nod (often shortened to "Nod" or the "Brotherhood") is a popular, global, religiously developed movement[1] devoted to the guidance of the elusive and charismatic figure of Kane[2], and the extraterrestrial Tiberium substance[3][4] that arrived on Earth in 1995. Although Nod surfaced in 1995 at the time of the substance's arrival, before this date, the Brotherhood was an ancient and secret society[5] claiming to have originated prior to 1800 BC[6]. Reported beliefs include that Kane is an immortal prophet whose guidance dates back through their alleged millennia of secrecy[7][8], and that Tiberium is the catalyst for the next stage in human evolution[9]. Nod is linked to the three Abrahamic traditions of Christianity, Islam and Judaism, but its followers do not belong to any of these three traditions[10]. While almost all Nod activity is concerned with complex economic, military and scientific foci, its religiously articulated ideology[10] drives this. Sometime after the arrival of Tiberium, Nod was targeted as a terrorist[6] group by the Global Defense Initiative, for actively using the dangerous tiberium substance to fund[5] a military-industrial complex in impoverished regions, primarily Africa, and pursue total domination over the world's peoples and resources[6]. Thereafter, Nod faced off against GDI in four Tiberium Wars[11], restoring itself after two successive defeats but finally achieved their goals in the two later conflicts. * For more information, click here: Edges Squad Leader NOD (Confessor) The Confessor is a Nod officer and religious figure, working in interrogation and intelligence. He is equivalent to GDI's InOps operatives. Members of this caste can be assigned to lead militia squads, guiding the rage of the militants as well as preserving their faith (if need be by force) and educating them in the Ways of Nod. They are commanded by a Grand Confessor. They usually wear black body armour along with a red cloak bearing the Brotherhood's insignia and a tall helmet with four visual receptors. They are armed with an advanced assault rifle and an array of hallucinogenic grenades, which can cause any enemy infantry unit, including even Zone Troopers, to panic and start shooting their own comrades. Cerberus (Centurion) Centurions are Cerberus’ front-line tacticians. They are meant to enact the Illusive Man’s strategic goals, although it is clear that they have leeway to adapt as an encounter develops. The only useful intelligence that the Alliance has gathered on Centurions relates to their armament. Each Centurion carries an M-96 Mattock heavy rifle modified to launch smoke grenades, leaving enemies vulnerable to crossfire. Like standard Assault Troopers, they are also equipped with Frag Grenades. EDGE: 'Cerberus’ Centurions, partially due to the fact that they are primarily front-line fighters, whereas Nod Confessors are mainly involved with Intelligence work. In addition, the Confessor’s hallucinogenic grenades, while devastating, can drastically backfire. ''Standard Infantry '''NOD (Militants) Militia are primarily disillusioned (or possibly ecstatic) men and women, who have suffered from harsh lives in Yellow Zones and have been attracted to service in the Nod armed forces by the latter's relief efforts. The use of militia plays an important part for Nod, as the Inner Circle secretly regard them as expendable, the inevitable product of the "Control The Media, Control The Mind" social doctrine, with commanders preferring to waste their militant auxiliaries rather than endanger the thin ranks of the surviving Nod regulars and "true believers" who comprise the Brotherhood's cherished elite troops such as shadows and Black Hand. Militia wear drab, gray hooded jackets and pants, with bandoleers, backpacks, and goggles. Some also wear old worn Second Tiberium War Nod combat armour. The Militants use a variety of small arms, ranging from old 20th century assault rifles such as the late 20th century GAU-3 Eliminator 5.56mm assault rifles to new GD-2 rifles. Militia are poorly trained and equipped when compared with their GDI counterparts, but their fanatical zeal, willingness to fight for the Brotherhood and sheer numbers make up for their weaknesses. In some Nod regions, commanders have issued militants that have proven their dedication to the cause with the old, but battle proven Nod combat armour used by Nod light infantry during the Second Tiberium War. (Note: The Militants in this battle will all have the Second Tiberium War Combat Armor) Cerberus (Assault Troopers) Assault troopers are the backbone of Cerberus forces. Those candidates who make it through the grueling basic training are submitted to an intensive psychological program that renders them fearless, disciplined, and unrelenting. Outfitted with custom-designed armor and rifles, these soldiers function with determined precision and practiced teamwork. The first to rush into a fight, Assault Troopers often work in tandem with more powerful units. They make strategic use of this scenario, keeping their opponents occupied until it is too late to react to the combined Cerberus force bearing down on them. Assault Troopers are armed with M-25 Hornet submachine guns. They can throw powerful (but slow to detonate) Frag Grenades to kill enemies or flush them out of cover. EDGE: 'Cerberus Assault Troopers, for superior training, armor, and tactics. Nod’s militants have very poor training, with most of their strength coming from their numbers and fanatical devotion to the cause. While this has helped them in the past, it won’t stand up to the Assault Troopers’ training and strategy. ''Support Unit '''NOD (Militant Rocket Squad) They are chosen based on former military training from state governments or partisan experience[1], but generally lack the refined training that GDI missile squads receive. They wield Airburst rocket launchers able to destroy aircraft and damage tanks, especially when garrisoned in civilian buildings. Despite their status as militants, they are well trained enough and considered essential that neither the Black Hand's desire for purification nor the Marked of Kane's reliance on cyborgs could cause their removal from their respective selections of infantry. The rocket squads are easily recognizable by their red ponchos with Nod's emblem, along with red hoods and white scarfs covering their faces. This stands in contrast to regular militants, who wear gray civilian clothes or TW2 Nod combat armour. Cerberus (Combat Engineers) Cerberus Combat Engineers are specialized support units that assist primary forces while staying out of the line of fire. They wear lighter armor than the typical Cerberus combatant, using a modified mesh that allows greater mobility. Combat Engineers are armed with a M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol, but their primary means of offense is deploying a powerful stationary turret. Under cover and out of sight, engineers focus on setting up and maintaining turrets as well as repairing mechanical units or armored allies. When confronted, they return fire only for as long as it takes them to find cover again and let front-line combat personnel take over. Although engineers are not particularly dangerous on their own, the Alliance specifically warns troops to remain alert for turrets, which can mow down an entire squad while the engineer escapes. EDGE: 'Nod’s Militant Rocket Squad, for their more powerful weaponry. Their rockets can take out aircraft and vehicles, so a stationary turret will not fare much better. On their own, Combat Engineers are not very dangerous, armed with only a pistol, and a pistol vs a rocket launcher is a no-brainer. ''Heavy Infantry '''NOD (Fanatics) Members of the Brotherhood that are most devoted to its cause are called Fanatics and with good reason - they are ready to sacrifice their lives to allow Nod's mission to succeed. In forward battlefield bases, an Operations Center is required for the training of Fanatics, who come in squads of five. Fanatics have Tiberium-based explosive charges strapped to their chests. Upon reaching their targets, they detonate them, obliterating themselves and causing heavy damage to the target as well as splash damage to everything within the area, but causing zero damage to the remaining squad members. However, if they are killed before they make contact with their target, they die harmlessly. There is one caveat though, if they are killed with flame weapons or explosives, their packs will detonate. It should be noted that such is their irrepressible desire to sacrifice their own lives in honor of Kane, that Fanatics show absolutely no fear in the face of enemy fire, no matter how intense it might be. Because of this, they cannot be suppressed. Cerberus (Guardian) Guardians, the Cerberus equivalent of human tanks, are slow-moving soldiers who carry enormous polycrystalline-composite shields. Guardians are armed with the M-358 Talon pistol. They can also use their shields as an effective melee weapon if they get close enough. The weight of the shield requires an armored suit equipped with hydraulic assists and a dedicated power supply. A Guardian’s slow but relentless approach is intended to demoralize enemies as well as draw their fire, but rip away their shield, and Guardians become little more than cannon fodder. EDGE: 'Nod’s Fanatics. While they lack armor or long range weapons, they are far faster than the Guardians, and their weapons pack a much more devastating punch. Their explosives can take out entire units and vehicles, so a shield likely won’t stop it. ''Mech '''NOD (Avatar) This towering walker changed Nod's military doctrine - instead of always utilizing hit-and-run attacks to outgun their heavier adversaries, the Avatar gave Nod the opportunity to fight their opponents head on with superior armor and firepower if the need arises. It comes by default with a powerful laser cannon (based on the Obelisk laser), and possesses the ability to use it's 'hand' on the left arm rip off weaponry and equipment from certain other Nod units with its unique modular design, augmenting its own battle capability. In addition, the Avatar Warmech is capable of crushing most other vehicles under its feet. (Note: The Avatar will have an additional laser and flamethrower upgrades during this battle) Cerberus (Atlas) With the Atlas, Cerberus’s research arm has combined the deadly armor and firepower of a YMIR mech with the tactical superiority of a trained human pilot. Its thick armor includes a robust transparent canopy made from a polycrystalline composite proprietary to Cerberus. The Atlas is equipped with a powerful rocket launcher and high-power mass accelerator cannon. At close range, it can attack with its claw arm. The Atlas possesses extremely durable shields and armor, and can shoot smoke grenades. It is slow and makes for a large target, but should not be underestimated. EDGE: Nod’s Avatar for its larger size, superior speed, better protected pilot, and more damaging weapon. The Atlas is powerful, but is smaller than the Avatar, and its pilot is very exposed. In addition, its weapons are more designed for engaging infantry, whereas the Avatar is strong against enemy vehicles and structures. Assassin NOD (Shadow Teams) They are trained much like the ninjas of ages past, providing them with great skill at stealth and infiltration. Much like their famed forebears, Shadows are capable of seemingly appearing from nowhere and moving at lightning speed, usually in groups of four. Perhaps this was because they were trained in stealth. Shadows wear body-fitting jumpsuits with lightweight body armor and a full-head plexiglass helmet with rebreathers. The armor is equipped with collapsible powered hang-gliders, giving them the ability to fly. In combat, they wield dual fully automatic pistols that make short work of infantry. They also carry a special explosive that can destroy vital structures; the chemical composition of this weapon was acquired by Nod spies from GDI laboratories. Cerberus (Nemesis) The Nemesis is a Cerberus sniper specialist. A suite of high-tech scanning equipment makes the sniper adept at maintaining cover, meaning a Nemesis is usually spotted only after opening fire – assuming the target survives the first round. Nemesis are armed with a M-13 Raptor sniper rifle with a laser sight. Nemesis are primarily protected by shields, but also rarely leave cover. They will target enemies at range, peeking out of cover only long enough to aim and fire a shot. Because they lack any form short range offense, and their tagteting laser gives away their position, they frequently run to a new position after a few shots to avoid attack; even using rocket propelled boots to escape to higher ground. If approached at close-range, they will attempt to run and find cover further away. They will occasionally use combat rolls to dodge gunfire or projectile powers. EDGE: Nod’s Shadow Teams, for their superior mobility and stealth abilities, as well as their larger variety of weapons. The Nemesis only has one weapon, the sniper rifle, and their slow rate of fire makes them easy to avoid, assuming the target notices the glowing laser sight. Elite Infantry NOD (Commando) Unlike previous generations of commandos, these soldiers are women who make use of advanced Nod technology to enhance their effectiveness on the battlefield. They are an equal match when upgraded against GDI counterparts. Nod commandos are also armed with detonation packs, which are extremely effective against structures, but prefer laser handguns, which can cut through infantry. The heat and power of the lasers are also capable of slicing through light vehicles, such as the Pitbull. They also have portable stealth generators, and can cloak themselves when standing still. Cerberus (Phantom) Phantoms are agile Cerberus agents with a wide array of offensive and defensive capabilities, including particular specialization in evasive maneuvers and firing from cover. They are armed with monomolecular blades that they use to deliver lethal strikes. They also possess a powerful semi-automatic projectile-based weapon, which they shoot with deadly accuracy from the palm of their right gauntlet. While they are protected by biotic barriers, Phantoms rely on their agility to evade enemy fire. They can create a localized biotic barrier making them briefly immune to all powers. If endangered, Phantoms will also activate cloaks and take cover for a short period. They can recharge their barriers and (to a smaller degree) their health over time. EDGE: Even. The Phantom brings a larger variety of skills, but the Commando brings the more powerful weaponry, able to gun down entire squads of infantry, and even small vehicles, in seconds. In addition, both have the ability to cloak themselves. Battleground Temple Prime. A Cerberus research facility. Voting is closed. Battle In the skies above the Pacific Ocean, the clouds are parted as several black aircraft descend toward a remote island. Each one is propelled by four engines on rotatable mounts, and adorned with an emblem of a red scorpion tail, curved as if ready to strike. Reaching the island, the transports touch down on the shore, the wind from the engines scattering sand all over the place. The doors open, and a large number of troops emerge; Two Confessors, adorned with tall black helmets with billowing black capes, ten Militants, four Militant Rocket troops, five Fanatics, four Shadow troops, and a Commando, the sunlight reflecting off her short red hair. One of the Confessors moves forward, taking out a communicator. "Commander," he said, "We've reached the island and are awaiting further instructions." "Excellent," the Nod Commander replies, "the research facility should be located a short distance from your current position. Intelligence suggests it isn't heavily guarded, but don't get overconfident; Cerberus troops are known for their skills. You will be recieving backup shortly, but for now, you'll have to make do with the forces you have." "Understood, Commander." The Confessor says. Putting the communicator away, he turns to face the other soldiers "Warriors of Nod," he says, "hear my words! You know why we are here, what must be done! Kane himself has entrusted us with this vital mission! Failure is not an option; the fate of the Brotherhood itself rests upon us!" The other Nod soldiers nod, hooked on the Confessor's words. "We face a great trial, my brothers," the Confessor continues, "these Cerberus soldiers will fight to the last breath to keep what they have stolen from us! Those of you who live, will be greatly rewarded; those of you who die... will be forever remembered in the hearts and minds of us all." The Nod soldiers pump their fists, cheering. "In the name of Kane!" the Confessor yells. "KANE LIVES!!!" the soldiers cry out in unison. Nod: 27 Cerberus: 24 A short distance away, in the middle of a clearing, lies the Cerberus research station. Behind the outer wall lies an enormous courtyard filled with supply crates, guarded by several Cerberus Assault troopers, a Centurion, and a pair of Guardians. On the upper level, another Centurion and Assault trooper walk along the perimiter, eyes glued to the trees for any sign of movement. Just as they turn around, they hear a voice cry out: "IN THE NAME OF KANE!!!" The two soldiers turn their heads to see three Fanatics emerge from the trees, running as fast as they can, straight toward the wall they are standing on. "Take them out!" The Centurion calls, opening fire, as does the Assault Trooper next to him. The Fanatics completely ignore the gunfire, but one is shot in the head and falls back dead. Nod: 26 Cerberus: 24 The other two Fanatics, however, manage to make it to the wall. Just as they reach it, they rip open their vests, revealing themselves to be strapped with large amounts of explosives. The Centurion and Assault trooper turn and run just as the explosives detonate, obliterating the Fanatics and blowing open a huge hole in the wall of the facility. Nod: 24 Cerberus: 24 Before the smoke even has a chance to settle, the Confessors, Militants, and two Rocket troops pour in through the gap in the wall, firing their weapons. The Assault Troopers seek cover behind the crates, returning fire. One of the Militants is shot through the helmet by an Assault Trooper, who is promptly gunned down by a Confessor with his assault rifle. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 23 One of the Rocket Troopers takes aim and fires. The rockets fly through the air and impacts on the upper level, killing two Assault Troopers who were coming down the ramp. Nod: 23 Cerberus: 21 The second Centurion, however, manages to avoid the blast. Aiming his weapon, he fires a smoke grenade, obscuring the battlefield below in a thick haze. On the ground level, the other Centurion takes advantage of this to start directing his troops. "Surround them!" he barks to his Assault Troopers. "You two! Press forward!" he says to his two Guardians. (TO BE CONTINUED) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts